


Proper

by judarchan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BF Smut Week, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Daddy Kink, I Tried, M/M, Meh, PWP, Spanking, This didn't turn out like I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judarchan/pseuds/judarchan
Summary: When Blanca's hand comes down on his ass again, hard and relentless and perfect, Yut-Lung doesn't stifle the whimper that rises from his lips.------------Written for Day 5 of BF Smut Week - Daddy Kink





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butleronduty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butleronduty/gifts).



 

................................................................................................

 

When Blanca's hand comes down on his ass again, hard and relentless and  _perfect_ , Yut-Lung doesn't stifle the whimper that rises from his lips. Bracing his feet on the carpet, he tilts his hips forward and ruts shamelessly on the man's clothed thigh, the fine fabric grinding against his arousal in a delightful contrast to the stinging of Blanca's smacks.

But too soon he feels fingers sliding along his shoulder and tangling in his unbound hair, their tug firm enough to subdue his writhing.

"Such a naughty boy, you are. What did daddy say?" Blanca's voice chastises him just as his hand lands once more with calculated aim, right over Yut-Lung's entrance. The boy grasps the bedspread and chokes out,

"T-To behave." The weight of Blanca's palm doesn't leave him again like he expected - instead, it glides across his ass, deliberately teasing at the reddened skin. The touch is uncomfortable, yet Yut-Lung finds himself leaning into it instead of shying away, his breath hitching around a plea when the man hums, dipping his fingers in-between his cheeks to trace his rim before withdrawing again.

Blanca's hold on his hair is gone, his hand now tipping Yut-Lung's chin and compelling him to turn his head.

"What was that, baby?" From the corner of his vision he can make out the playful curve of the other's mouth, the glint shining in his eyes as the boy arches up to chase his digits.

"Please, daddy- please, fuck me." Yut-Lung's entreaty is answered by nothing more than the swipe of a thumb across his lips, forcing them to part right when Blanca resumes his strikes. Powerless, the boy lets his lashes fall shut and his cries spill out, melding with the man's slaps in an obscene chorus.

This time, he doesn't yield when he feels his length twitch at the numbing pain spreading on his skin, his thighs trembling beneath the effort to keep still.

"I'm not sure if you deserve it, princess." Blanca's hand skims down his throat, too gentle compared to the harshness of his hits and the mocking lilt of his reply, its light caress only fanning Yut-Lung's desperation even more.

"I'll d-do anything, daddy. Please, just..." He trails off, his voice breaking into a sob when the man stops once again and shifts his arm to cup his arousal.

"You're so wet here, baby. Why don't you show daddy how much you need him, hm?" There's something downright _indecent_ in Blanca's tone as he strokes along his length once, twice and then lets go of him entirely.

Yut-Lung quickly straightens on unsteady legs and clambers onto the bed, wincing when he settles down and his sore skin rubs against the coverlet.

He arranges himself with his back to the headboard and his thighs parted, his gaze never straying from Blanca while the man takes in the sight he makes. He stands and murmurs a "Good boy," producing a small tube of lubricant from his pocket and casually tossing it on the mattress before getting to undoing his trousers.

By the time he's freed his arousalYut-Lung is already circling two slicked fingers around his entrance, biting his lip as he slips both inside in a swift flick of his wrist. The resistance he's met with lets up easily, and soon he's delving his digits deeper and scissoring them open, drawing back only to add a third. He thrusts his fingers in a hasty, careless rhythm, his other hand reaching across his chest to tweak at one rosy nipple,

"Daddy..." Yut-Lung moans out, and through his now half-closed lids he catches Blanca smirk and give himself several slow, purposeful strokes, paying no heed to his call.

The boy can't help but whine at the frustration that's tormenting him, his eyes averting down to where the base of his own palm is pressed flush against his taint and his knuckles are flexing urgently.

"Are you gonna come with just your fingers, baby?" Yut-Lung's daze is suddenly broken when Blanca's voice sounds above the pounding of his heartbeat, and but a few instants pass before he's regained enough control to slow his pace to a halt. Spreading his legs further, he pulls out his fingers and slides two back inside just past his rim, parting them so that he's perfectly displaying the loosened, glistening ridges of his entrance.

"No, I- need daddy's cock..." He looks up at Blanca and a brief, satisfied smileflashes across his features when he sees the man cover the short distance that separates him from the bed.

"Flip over, then." His tone is smooth, but he's lost the teasing gleam in his eyes, replaced instead by a hunger that leaves Yut-Lung winded. He replies a breathless _yes_ and removes his fingers, turning to brace on his forearms and knees.

Before long, Blanca has one hand running along the tender, red marks on his ass, as if admiring his work, and the boy bites down a whimper as he receives yet another playful swat. A protest is already blooming on his lips, but it's quick to die when Blanca finally takes ahold of his hipbone, pulling him back and aligning him with his length.

His first thrusts are languid and studied, meant to let Yut-Lung feel his muscles give in to the stretch, the drag against his insides as he withdraws before sheathing himself again.

An arm snakes around the boy then, and Blanca's fingers close on his arousal to stroke him in time with the steady pace he's set, and _oh_ , Yut-Lung knows he won't lastlike this. He cries out into the pillow and follows the motions with small, aborted jolts of his hips, trying to get the other to move faster.

He realises that his moans have turned into incoherent pleads only when Blanca leans forward to ask, "Like this, princess?" and drives into him harder.

There are tears wetting the corners of Yut-Lung's eyes, his mind blank save for the all-consuming bliss raking his body with every thrust and touch of the man behind him.

He hears Blanca let out a low, hoarse moan when he clenches around his length, so he does it again, and again, until he feels his nails claw at his side and his rhythm falter.

Yet the hand on Yut-Lung's arousal is still precise and intent in its ministrations, and soon he finds himself teetering on the edge of his release. He lets his trembling thighs slide further apart and smothers a stream of whimpers against his forearm, surrendering to the heat that's coiling low in his stomach. Fora short, sublime while, Yut-Lung is blind to everything but the spasming of his muscles and the clasp of Blanca's fingers as they stroke him through his climax.

His high is just beginning to wear off when the man cants his hips one last time, hard and deep, and Yut-Lung feels his knees give out under the warmth that spills inside him a moment later.

Blanca pulls out eventually, and as they both catch their breaths a sated exhaustion takes over Yut-Lung's body, leaving him barely aware of the other's presence until the ghost of a touch caresses his jaw,

"You've been so good~" He hears him say against his hair, and Yut-Lung can't bring himself to care that it's dishevelled and damp with sweat.

He turns his head just enough to give the man a faint smile and reply, "Thank you, daddy."

 

 

Fin ♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.judarchan.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/_judarchan_)


End file.
